emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7590 (18th August 2016)
Plot April continues to act up, but Bob can't understand why Carly has stopped looking after April. Carly hides from Marlon and suggests to Vanessa they get glammed up and go into town. Jermaine looks forward to the ultrasound scan. Ellie appears to Belle again, taunting her about losing everything, as Lisa and Jermaine try to assure her about the scan. Chas tries to persuade Moira not to give up on her marriage, as Cain is about to wreck what is left of his life. Moira insists if Cain wants to do some dodgy jobs with Charity it's up to him and warns Chas to stay out of her marriage. Robert can't understand why Lachlan hasn't replied to his email from 'Donny'. He insists he will do whatever it takes to make Lachlan crack and spill out every last secret. Moira decides to look for a divorce lawyer, and Bob asks if there is any hope of rescuing her marriage, as she managed the seemingly unmanageable, making Cain into an almost decent person. Zak tells Moira that Cain has bailed out on Kyle, and Joanie questions if Cain will do right by his son in the future, so Moira points them in the direction of Charity. Jermaine and Angie meet, where Jermaine suggests a fifty-fifty split of their assets would be fair. Angie demands everything for what he has put her through. Lachlan panics when he can't find Dog. He also doesn't want to join Chrissie for dinner with Diane, scared he'll give them away. Chrissie realises it's too soon for Lachlan, but tells him he'll see Andy's family around the village so he needs to find a way of holding things together. A noise worries Lachlan, who is convinced Andy is back. Charity talks Cain through their latest car job when Moira arrives. Moira insists she won't drop them in it, as she doesn't want to see him in prison, but tries to talk Cain out of it, insisting it's not worth losing everything that's good in his life. Cain questions how he can lose everything, as he doesn't have her to lose anymore, and asks if she'll give him another chance if he pulls out of this job. Jermaine asks Angie to buy him out of the house, but Angie insists he's getting nothing out of their divorce. Jermaine explains he needs the money for his baby, but Angie is adamant she deserves it all, as he'll have a baby and she is left with nothing. Belle tells Jermaine she has been for the scan as it was brought forward. She hands him Charity's scan picture of Noah, passing it off as her own. Chrissie tells Lachlan that nobody is home, as it was wind blowing over his lamp that caused the noise. Lachlan is adamant the wind couldn't have as, the lamp is too heavy. Once they leave the room, Robert comes downstairs. Jermaine is upset he wasn't at the scan, but is delighted the baby appears healthy. Moira questions why Cain is going to do the job, as he doesn't need the money, but Cain asks his estranged wife for a reason not to. Moira tells him for Kyle, as he is the everything good she was talking about, as he has already lost her. Cain orders Moira out. Robert shows Aaron that he has taken a picture of Donny and Lachlan that Lachlan keeps at his bedside. Bob prepares the café for a mothers and toddlers group, hoping it could become a regular occurrence. Angie leaves at the mention of babies, but she has to return to The Woolpack to collect her handbag which she has left behind. As Chas and Marlon gush over the ultrasound picture, Charity winds Moira up, telling Moira to move on, as Cain will always pick her in the end. Moira hits back that Cain begged her to take him back, wiping the smile of Charity's face. Angie hears Belle talking to Ellie in the toilet, and discovers Belle isn't really pregnant. Carly and Vanessa call round to Dale View for a taxi, but there is none available, so Pete allows them the wait there. As the Dingles and Jermaine celebrate, Angie spoils the party by revealing Belle isn't really pregnant. Cast Regular cast *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Belle Dingle Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan Guest cast *Ellie - Ashlie Robinson *Angie Bailey - Nina Toussaint-White Locations *Main Street *Café Main Street - Exterior and interior *Tug Ghyll - Front garden *Wishing Well Cottage - Interior *The Woolpack - Kitchen, corridor, public bar and backroom *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard *Home Farm - Office and dinging room *Dale View - Downstairs rooms Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes